Talk:T.R.E.E. Top 10 Most Wanted/@comment-31661412-20170423024327/@comment-31691339-20170427164250
Looks like someone didn't even bother to read my explanation, so I'll post it here~ Alex worked his ass off to write a new CANON lore for the game. He is part of the STAFF which is why he's the one doing it. Like it or not, it's canon. And since some don't seem to understand, this doesn't apply to clans only. It applies to ALL roleplay groups. It applies to his pack too. We already have a roleplay group on Discord and mind you, most of us are up to date. We've already talked everything through and everyone agreed on the lore. Now don't whine around telling me that nobody told you a thing, you could have done something about it. Ask around, or just pull Google up and type Free Realms. Do a bit of research, you can't possibly be that lazy. I'll say this again since many still don't seem to get the idea. Alex is part of the staff. He was told to write the lore. Now some will get mad because they want to have all the powers in the world, let me tell you something. If you actually bothered reading the lore, Alex introduced schools of magic. But animals don't go to school! ''Then you can forget powers. You can't be just 'born' with them. If everyone possessed all powers in roleplay it would be a huge mess. He's trying to make it '''balanced'. Sure, I'm a fan of magic too, but listen. Things won't always go your way. Choose one that seems the most appealing to you and be grateful. Can't choose? Have friends help. Want more powers in your group? Then talk to your members. Each member can have a different power. I'LL HAVE TO WRITE THIS LIKE THIS SINCE IT'S IMPORTANT. You will need to understand what IC and OOC is. I'll explain. IC stands for IN CHARACTER. OOC stands for OUT OF CHARACTER. Should be pretty self explanatory, but I'll explain some more for ''those people. '' Out of character means that you AREN'T roleplaying. You can freely run around the world, do quests, parties, talk to friends and do anything that's not related to your roleplay in any way. 'This is you. You yourself. You in real life. ' In character means that you ARE roleplaying. You act just the way your character would. 'This is your character. They're a made up person who is used for roleplaying. They aren't you in real life. They're for roleplaying purposes only.' If you still don't understand, then that's your problem. Yes, territories will still be around. You will get a territory if you want one. You can challenge people for one, though it's a pretty low move, so I don't see why. But I'm roleplaying and these non-roleplayers are in my territory! What do I do?! You politely ask them if they're roleplaying. Here's an example for those who have no idea how to do that: "Hey, we're a roleplay group and we're currently in the middle of a roleplay, are you roleplaying too or just passing by? If they AREN'T roleplaying, IGNORE THEM. DON'T CAUSE DRAMA. If they ARE roleplaying, then the actions are up to you. If you made it all the way down here, congrats. There's more. Alex tried to make the rp community better. Take a look at the OLD rp community. It was a huge mess. Why? It wasn't organized nor was it equal. It didn't have a lore or plot to follow. He tried preventing that by making the lore. All groups are now equal. They all have the chance to attend one of the magic schools and learn a power. Old FR had groups that would have 50000 powers and groups that had NONE. At ALL. I'll say it again, just so you don't forget. Alex is part of the staff. He has the right to ban you from the game if you don't follow the roleplay rules. So, now you have four choices: 1. Agree with the lore 2. Get banned for breaking the rules 3. Don't roleplay at all 4. Don't play the game at all Your choice, not mine. My questions to you are, did you EVEN READ the lore? Do you even know a THING about it? Were you even there for the past rp community gatherings? Are you even informed about the whole thing? Or are you just gonna instantly hate on it because Alex is there? Then grow up. Honestly, words can't describe you, Legend Now don't give me the "Ugh I'm staying out of this drama" like you did on the warriors wiki. It only proves how much of a coward you are. If you still don't get the idea, then hell, you might just go with the limited intellect title.